


No God

by 101blackskys



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101blackskys/pseuds/101blackskys
Summary: What happens when izaya orihara's world gets turned around. When everything he knows to be true is suddenly false.





	1. Mortal lines

The place was dark, too dark. He couldn't tell if the rooms lights we're off, or if there was a hood on his head. He had known he was in a bad position when he realised he couldn't move his wrists or feet, meaning that someone had taken their time to restrain him. Instead of trying to fight he decided it would be better to quietly wait for who ever it was to show themselves to him then come up with a plan when he had an idea of the situation he was in. While he was quietly waiting he heard the door rattle from being unlocked, he noticed he was right about the hood as soon as the lights flickered on. 

"Hello Shizu chan, did you sleep well?"

Right away he noticed that annoying voice the same voice that belonged to a certain flea he wished time and time again he could pummel into the ground. 

"IIIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAA, WHAT THE HELL."

Instead of saying anything the flea crossed the room to drag a chair closer to him. The chairs legs dragging across the floor made a screeching booze that sank into his brain and he doubted he would be able to get that noise out of his head anytime soon. 

"Do you believe in God?" Shizuo couldn't help but choke on the question, what the hell was Izaya talking about, he knows izaya is not a very religious guy, and that izaya had this sick fantasy about him being the true God to humans, a mortal God to a very, very race. 

"What are you blabbing about?"

"There is no God Shizu chan, this world is driven on this false hope that someone greater than us will grant us salvation when we die and if we're granted this fake salvation then when we die we won't become this nothingness that is what we fear. But what happens when you don't believe in God are you still granted this salvation and how can people be granted peace after death when God doesn't exist." He could tell Izaya was being serious by the amount of seriousness and sadness in his voice as he spoke. 

".......are you actually izaya?"

With that izaya stripped the hood off the blond's head. He had to seriously squint at first as the hood was removed, then once his eyes became useto the light he was able to get a good look at the ravens face.

Izayas eyes were redder than he has ever seen them and he had dark circles that made the raven look like he either got punched in the face or sleep insomnia was really getting to him. The raven was also wearing a black cloak instead of his normal typical fer-lined jacket, which made him appear odd. 

"Oi, flea why am I here?"

Izaya looked at him for a moment from his place on the chair in front of him before getting up to start pacing the room. 

"The world, is doomed. There is no heaven, only Hell, we're all doomed to struggle in a post apocalyptic society where human hind is doomed to fail.........there is no God Shizuo....."

"OI FLE, SHUT UP AND SPEEK NORMAL FOR ONCE!"

After yelling, Izaya rushed over to where he was sitting, practically almost sitting in his lap.

"The apocalypse is apon us Shizu chan." Izaya cupped his face with his cold hands. "I couldn't let them take you. I wanted to, I wanted to see everything and everyone perish, but when it came down to it, I couldn't let them have you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I have you locked up like this, but you must know it's for your own good. You don't want to be out there trust me. 

After Izaya was finished speaking his attention was averted to some ruckus outside of the iron door. He watched Izaya get up and head to the door to carefully listen to the sound on the other side. 

"Sorry Shizu chan, I must go. I'll be back I promise." And with that the raven pulled up the hood on the cloak and left the room before locking him back in his dull looking prison....He was sure of it.....the raven was a loon......


	2. Shadows of sanity

Izaya wasn't a very religious person but he did always believe that people got what they deserved when they die, and he knew if heaven and hell existed he was defiantly going to hell. When he was a child he never got the same attention as the other kids, he had red eyes and red eyes were considered tabo. Most religious people would take one look at him and automatically hate him, he had a couple incidents where older people thought he was the spon of the devil. It was all nonsense though, religion, thoughts of redemption, the idea that a powerful force controls people's lives. What was real was mortality, the idea that one day your sad life on earth would end and whether or not you made the history books eventually you will be forgotten and once your memory is gone there will be nothing left of you. Sooner or later human kind will become wiped out and there will be no one to read the history books. Even though he loved humanity he hated religion and people who use religion as an escape from reality. He still can clearly remember his conversation with a suicidal teen who wanted death but yet disappointed him. To say life is better after death but to not believe in an afterlife what a hypocrite. At least izaya knew there was no such thing and that life is more fun then that.  
Izaya snickered to himself as he walked out of his apartment complet he figured his day would be like every other day, dull and similar to every day before this one: unknowing that this day would be the day his whole life would change. Izaya was skipping down the street like he would do on a normal day only stopping to walk once in a while when his phone would buzz informing him of new notifications on the dollars website. He had his phone lightly propped in his hands as he fixated his attention on the news portion of the site. Maybe his day wouldn't have taken such a drastic turn if he didn't put all his attention into one thing causing him to releasing his guard unknowingly. He didn't have enough time to realize what was happening before something sharp sank into his neck and rough hands grabbed him to one prevent him from resisting but to also keep him from falling. Within a matter of minutes his head became dizzy and his eyes were too heavy to keep open. He closed his eyes at the same time his phone slid from his hand to the floor.  
    
                                     ~*~

When izaya awoke the first thing he felt was sick, probably from whatever drug they gave him. He took a sharp intake of breath through his teeth as he lifted his head slightly off the floor from where he was lying. Looking around he could tell he was in a room; not a storage shed, not a crate or a basement, a room, a very large room in what looked like a large house.  
"Hello?"  
He tried to move around but found it extremely difficult with his arms duck taped behind his back.  
"If your goal is to intimidate me them I'm sorry to disappoint you that this is not my first ride on a merry go round."  
After speaking izaya listened for some sort of movement in the lightly dim lit room.  
"How about you be a doll and let me go. We both know your goal of kidnapping me is short lasted.~"  
Finally izaya heard a door open off in the distance to his right.  
"Oh did I finally get sempai's attention?~"  
The figure that walked through the door slowly made his/her way towards him, completely ignoring everything being said. The man or woman was wearing a black cloak covering their face and approached the raven in what seemed like a rushed determination. Izaya was about to speak once more but before he could the cloaked figure grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him onto his feet startling him slightly.  
"Oh yay are you taking me to be tortured?~"  
Again the black hooded figure said nothing as he dragged the raven toward the open door. Normally izaya would be calm and collective in a situation such as this, normally he would bribe his captive, talk his way out of the situation, and he was always really good at reading the emotions emiting from who ever heard the power. Not this time.


End file.
